


Sisterhood Uber Alles

by Skogkatt



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skogkatt/pseuds/Skogkatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda ruminates on times when she and Zelda have fought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterhood Uber Alles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agapi42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/gifts).



There had been a lot of times when they'd stopped speaking to each other. Hilda could think of several offhand. They'd always made up in the end, though. So this time they would, too, right?

Hilda flopped down on the couch and sighed. "Salem, as much as I hate to say it, I miss Zeldy."

"Me too," Salem said, looking plaintively into the kitchen. "She'd probably feed me if she were here."

"Oh, zap something up for yourself if you're so hungry," Hilda said. Then she gasped. "Oh, wait, you don't have magic powers anymore because you're a cat now."

"Ding ding ding," said Salem. "And I'm starving. Help a brother out? I need tuna."

"You need to learn some remorse is what you need," said Hilda. "If you hadn't tried to take over the world, neither of us would be in this mess."

"You know what they say about people who live in glass houses," said Salem.

"They ought to invest in shades?" Hilda asked.

Salem didn't dignify that with a response. He just twitched his tail and wandered away, leaving Hilda alone to stew. Okay, so it had maybe not been the brightest idea to ignore her sister's advice and help a power mad leader gain a bigger following, but come on, it was _fun_ to dress up as a revolutionary. And all she'd done was make coffee. And cheer at the appropriate times during Salem's speeches. And help steal blueprints for the White House. Was that so wrong?

Hilda made a mental list of memorable fights she'd had with Zelda.

1) The time she'd stolen Zelda's abacus. Okay, yeah, technically she'd been in the wrong there, but Zelda was a such a know it all! And it had all those little beads on it. Why should Zelda get to have all the cool toys? She wasn't even going to use it for anything fun. She actually wanted to teach mortals to do math. Honestly, Hilda had been saving her from becoming totally boring.

2) The time she'd decided to go ahead and date Sigmund Freud even though Zeldy saw him first. Zeldy got all the guys anyway. Benvolio even wrote that song for her. "Greensleeves" was a total classic, and it was all Zeldy's. Well, Zeldy's and like three other ladies Benvolio had been playing. But still. And anyway, dating Siggy had not been the best choice a witch could make. So, again, Hilda had totally been saving her sister.

3) The time Zelda had said Hilda would never be as great as Mozart. That one still made Hilda mad, come to think of it. Zeldy was so big with all the scientists and brainy people. Would it kill her to admit that Hilda had some major talents of her own? Wolfy had understood that. He wasn't just saying it to get Hilda in bed. He'd never even tried to date her. Unfortunately. Hilda should really dig out her old violin. It had been twenty years since she last played.

4) The time she'd accidentally left Zelda alone with Caligula. Right, that had been her bad. She admitted it. But she'd gotten Vesta and Drell to help her go back and rescue Zeldy in the end. And Caligula hadn't even gotten as far as sending all the orgy invitations out when they arrived. So really, that had turned out okay.

5) This time. The time she'd kind of done a really bad thing and ended up sentenced by the witch court to look after a cat prisoner for a hundred years.

Hilda buried her face in a throw pillow. Okay, this was really bad.

"I’m sorry, Zeldy," she whispered into the cloth. "I really should have listened."

There was a ripple in the air, and a faint chime. And then next sound was the most welcome thing Hilda could remember hearing in a long time.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Zelda asked.

"Zeldy!" Hilda jumped up and hugged her sister tight. "You came back."

"Now really, Hilda, if I didn't you might kill Salem through neglect."

"And you're still bossy," said Hilda. But she was smiling when she said it.


End file.
